The present invention relates to an electronic assembly, particularly a power electronics unit, and to a method for manufacturing the electronic assembly.
Electronic assemblies are used in diverse applications in the prior art. In this case, the electronic assemblies are provided as molded modules. These molded modules may have a face which is exposed on one side and which is not surrounded by the molding compound, known as exposed pads, which can be used to dissipate heat. Usually, these heat-dissipating, outwardly directed faces are produced by milling off or grinding off the surfaces of the molded modules. This is relatively complex and time-consuming, however. In addition, such machining processes can result in the electronic assembly being damaged.